explicaciones
by Cadence3000
Summary: bueno, esto es para los que no entendieron los personajes que invete de mi fanfic anterior, bueno, solo les dire que si quieren ver los vestuarios buscame en face, que el linf esta en mi perfil ok


Bueno, aquí les voy a explicar sobre los personajes que invente (aunque son muchos), un poco de su historia, personalidad y poderes, bueno empecemos con el primer personaje que invente:

Nombre: Cadence Frozen (se pronuncia Keidens Frouzen)

Edad: 16 años

Poderes: del hielo, ósea, como los del invierno

Personalidad: amigable, gran persona, con una gran voz, siempre apoyando a las personas con sueños, sabe hablar en ingles y en español, le gusta ayudar a las personas y le gusta molestar y ayudar a las personas enamoradas o las que ya sean novios

¿Cómo es ella?

Es rubia, con mechas de color azul oscuro, tienes un flequillo pareció al de la sirenita (ósea, como Ariel), usa una tiara normal, de color plateado con tres diamantes azules en las puntas, tiene un dibujo de n copo de nieve en su ojo izquierdo, labios de color rosa claro y es oji-azul y tienes unos sarcillos de color plateado, y tiene un collar en forma de llave y su vestimenta no sé como describirla pero pueden verla en mi perfil en Facebook.

Otro personaje:

Nombre: Flora Flower (se pronuncia Flouwer)

Edad: 15 años

Poderes: de las plantas (como los arboles, flores, plantas, ósea todo lo que tiene que ver con las plantas)

Personalidad: divertida, arriesgada, le gusta correr aventuras peligrosas, le gusta hacer felices a las personas, y sabe hablar 5 idiomas diferentes (español, ingles, francés, italiano y español España) y también le gusta ayudar a los animales y babosas

¿Cómo es ella?

Es castaña claro con tres mechas rosadas, pelo corto, hasta los hombros, oji-verde medio oscuro tiene algunas pecas, labios de color rojo, tiene unos sarcillos de flores, tiene un collar en forma de flor honestamente quisiera saber describir las vestimentas de mis personajes, pero como no sé, solo les voy a decir que pueden ver sus vestimentas por Facebook (después les doy el link ok)

Otro personaje:

Nombre: Flama Firer (se pronuncia Fairer)

Edad: 17 años

Poderes: fuego (o lava)

Personalidad: valiente, es leal a su palabra y Promesas y juramentos que haces, es fuerte, es muy competitiva, le encanta los deportes, también le encanta nuevas amistades

¿Cómo es ella?

El pelirroja, cabello largo hasta media espalda, con una tiara con un diamante rojo en el centro, oji-naranja, con un símbolo de fuego en su ojo izquierdo, labios de color naranja, usa unos guantes hasta los codos de color naranja, tiene un collar con la misma forma que tiene en su ojo izquierdo, y como dije la vestimenta no sé cómo describirla

Otro personaje:

Nombre: Violett White (se pronuncia vaiolet guait)

Edad: 16 años

Poderes: del mar (o agua)

Personalidad: generosa, honesta, inteligente, siempre esta para ayudar, es tranquila, medio sabia (mas o menos), tierna y le gusta hacerles bromas a las personas enamoradas

¿Cómo es ella?

Es oji-azul oscuro, cabello azul oscuro, corto ondulado hasta los hombros y desde las orejas hasta los hombros es de color azul claro, labios de color azul zafiro, y en su hombro izquierdo tiene como una imagen de una gota de agua salpicando, y utiliza un collar en forma de gota, y como dije no soy buena describiendo sus vestuarios

Otro personaje:

Nombre: Tiara Stars

Edad: 18 años

Poderes: del espacio (como por ejemplo, desaparecer y aparecer, volverse invicible, crear portales, cosas asi)

Personalidad: inteligente, astuta, medio sabia, le gusta estudiar a las babosas, es medio timida con los chicos, tambien tiene mucha creatividad con la musica y le encanta conocer nuevas personas

¿Como es ella?

es castaña-oscuro con mechas de color morado y un flequillo (que no se como describirlo) y una tiara de estrellas de color dorado con amarillo, es oji-morado, labios de color violeta, tiene unos sarcillos de color violeta, y el vestuario no se como describirlo

bueno eso es todo por el momento, les agradesco por haber leido esto 

Bye


End file.
